


Hazy Night

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Remus wakes up in a stranger's bed... or... was it a stranger?





	Hazy Night

Remus groaned as he woke up and stretched out his sore limbs. His head hurt. Merlin, why did he still drink this way? It always made his head hurt.

 

Remus let out a humorless laugh.

 

Of course he knew why he drank this way. It was always the same reason. Memories of Sirius hooking up with random strangers at nearly every club they went to flooded Remus’s mind and he groaned again, rubbed his face, and opened his eyes.

 

He froze.

 

This… was not his bedroom.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Remus whispered under his breath as he turned his head and found himself faced with a small fluff of black, shaggy hair. The rest of the stranger was completely obscured by the overly plush comforter that also covered half of Remus’s body -- Remus looked down and cursed again -- Remus’s  _ naked  _ body.

 

This wasn’t like him. He didn’t do hook-ups. He wasn’t into one-night-stands. They were messy and awkward and oh  _ shit _ , Remus was sure he now had an STD.

 

He had to leave.  _ Now _ .

 

Remus pushed the comforter off of his body and swung his bare, lanky legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A sense of calmness washed over Remus as he noticed the used condom wrapped sitting in the corner of the room, seemingly tossed carelessly out of the way last night.

 

Nausea hit Remus briefly as he bent over to pull on his jeans from the night before. He searched everywhere, but couldn’t locate his shirt anywhere. Opting to sacrifice the shirt for the greater good, Remus grabbed his wand from the nightstand and decided it was best to leave as soon as possible. He didn’t want that awkward post-hookup conversation where they would exchange numbers and Remus would promise to call and then spend the next week feeling guilty for not doing so. Yes, it was best just to leave… except…

 

This bedroom was just so familiar…

 

Remus took a long look around the room. It was rather plain, nothing too distinctive, but it still caught Remus’s memory somehow. But he couldn’t place it. His head hurt too much to focus for too long and his memory was still rather fuzzy. He couldn’t even remember the face of the person he’d hooked up with last night. He had only very hazy memories.

 

He recalled kissing him, feeling him up,  _ being _ felt up, getting into a cab, but not much more.

 

A brief, yet vivid, recollection from last night hit him suddenly.

 

_ Remus’s fingers curled roughly in the stranger’s hair as the man in front of him got down on his knees and started to work on undoing Remus’s zipper. _

 

Remus’s face felt warm. He definitely had to leave.

 

Remus turned on his heels and hurried out of the bedroom, being careful to quietly shut the door behind him.

 

Now this was incredibly familiar. Merlin, maybe he was still a little drunk. It was like there was a block in his memory preventing him from registering his familiar surroundings. He paced around the room. He’d been here… He’d definitely been here…

 

He couldn’t stand to leave with such a mystery still in the back of his mind, yet there were pictures in the living room he now stood in. There wasn’t anything at all there to indicate whose apartment he was standing in.

 

Another memory from the previous night struck Remus. 

 

_ The stranger’s hands were on his waist. Remus’s hands were in the stranger’s hair. The club around them were bursting with noise and movement, but Remus could only focus on the man grinding against him as their lips pressed together, hot and messy. The stranger was leading Remus out of the club as Remus desperately and sloppily tried to keep up the kiss as they went. They were climbing into a cab and the stranger had separated from him only for a moment to slur out an address to the driver, before he returned to kissing Remus. _

 

_ Fuck, Lupin, think!  _ Remus scolded himself for not concentrating. He continued forward, before clumsily tripping over his own shoes. Startled, Remus hurried to pull on his sneakers as yet another memory hit him.

 

_ It took a long time for the stranger to get his key into the door, considering both of their drunken states. Remus was giggling about something and the stranger had a large grin on his face as they both fell in through the door and stumbled into the entryway. The stranger had knelt down quickly to untie Remus’s sneakers, making Remus giggle even harder. He waited, drunkenly, for the man to finish removing his shoes. Once Remus was barefoot, the stranger on the ground in front of him looked up and grinned at him, his gray eyes twinkling mischievously. _

 

Remus gasped, his whole body going cold. He remembered now. Oh,  _ fuck _ , he remembered. Of course,  _ of course _ . That’s why this apartment was so familiar. Oh, he should have known. Oh, Merlin, how could he-

 

“Remus?”

 

Remus gulped at the sound of Sirius’s deep morning voice. Feeling his whole body warm up, Remus turned around to face his best friend. He was half dressed. It looked like he had just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and hurried out of his room.

 

“Good morning?” Remus tried lightly.

 

Sirius, who looked just as red as Remus felt, cracked a small smile and held up a small garment, “I think these are yours.”

 

Remus flushed again as he nodded and Sirius tossed the pair of boxers to him.

 

“So…” Sirius began, “You were gonna leave?”

 

“Well, I…” Remus gulped, “When I woke up I think I was still a little drunk… and… and I just didn’t… I didn’t remember everything from l-last night and I was confused. And then I remembered and…”

 

“Relax, Remus.” Sirius tried to give him a reassuring smile. “It’s fine if you regret it… I mean, we were really drunk… I was casual, I mean…”

 

“Oh.” Remus felt as though he just took a hard blow to the chest. “Yeah… Sure, whatever… Casual…”

 

“I mean…  _ I _ don’t regret it.” Sirius amended nervously, “I’ve been wanting to… y’know… do  _ that _ for a while now.”

 

“Oh.” Remus perked up a little, daring himself to make eye contact with Sirius. “You… Really?”

 

“Of course.” Sirius laughed nervously, “I’ve been flirting with you since second year, Moons.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Sirius let out another small laugh, “Do you want some breakfast?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure… I… Sirius, I didn’t regret it. I’ve wanted it for a while, too.”

 

Sirius smiled and walked towards Remus. Remus could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “I know.” Sirius chuckled before lifting himself up a little on his toes to press a gentle kiss on Remus’s lips, making his heart almost stop completely. “How d’ya want your eggs?”


End file.
